


Matched

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bi!Jens, M/M, Piercings, van der stoffels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Lucas makes a change and Jens is surprised by what happens next.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)

The weather is finally turning, little green buds sprouting on the trees, blue skies breaking through rain clouds, and thank god, Jens thinks. He can’t wait until it’s warm enough to wear tee shirts again, but for now, he’s still got his sweatshirt on as he stands outside the bus station, checking the time on his phone before tucking it in his pocket.

Lucas should be there any minute, as long as the bus is on time.

It’s been two weeks since Jens has seen him, two very long weeks in which even _Robbe_ accused him of moping. Jens does not mope. He just misses Lucas is all--misses the stupid way he laughs and teases Jens about the fact that he only owns two sweatshirts, misses the way he seems to melt whenever Jens smiles at him. God, he is going soft.

Jens forgets about all of that, though, when he catches sight of Lucas stepping out the door, head swiveling to find Jens amongst the people milling around the station.

His face lights up when he spots Jens, and Jens shoves down the glow in his stomach as Lucas hurries toward him, biting his lip and looking more pleased with himself than usual. It takes Jens a minute to realize why as Lucas gets closer, bounds into his space, arms around his neck.

“What the fuck is that?” Jens asks, grabbing Lucas’ face before Lucas can kiss him, holding him back a few inches to stare at the shiny silver ring in Lucas’ nostril. That is definitely new. And definitely hot.

“You like it?” Lucas asks, as if he knows the answer already. He probably does from the way Jens has to stop himself staring, force himself to blink, turning Lucas’ chin to the side so he can get a better look.

“When did you get it?” he demands, and Lucas grins, eyes sliding to Jens’ even as Jens keeps his chin turned to the side.

“Couple weeks ago,” Lucas says, reaching for Jens’ hoodie pockets and tugging him closer. “I went with Isa.”

Jens hasn’t met all of Lucas’ friends yet, but he remembers Isa, the girl with curly hair and a bright smile who hugged him so tightly when they first met.

Jens drops his fingers from Lucas’ chin finally. “You kept this a secret for that long?”

Licking his lips, Lucas nods, and Jens hates what that does to him, makes him think of panting breaths and slick skin in the darkness. But he can’t think about that when they’re standing in a crowded bus station and they have somewhere to be in half an hour.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Lucas says, eyes big as he watches Jens, as if maybe he is worried Jens doesn’t like it. “So what do you think?”

“I think you’re so incredibly hot already, this is just going to make it impossible for me to keep my hands to myself,” Jens says simply, pulling Lucas into a kiss, feeling Lucas’ smile against his lips as Lucas’ arms slide around his waist.

Jens doesn’t know how long they stand there, probably too long to be making out in the middle of a bus station, but he doesn’t care. It’s been two weeks since he’s been able to do this, and he’s going to make the most of the time they have today.

“Aren’t we going to be late?” Lucas asks finally, pulling away to take a breath, huff it out against Jens’ chin like maybe he doesn’t care about being late. Jens certainly doesn’t care. He’d much rather take Lucas back to his apartment--not even to spend the whole afternoon wrapped up in bed, but just to catch up, to find out if Jayden ever got a date with that girl he was chasing after last time Jens came to visit, if Kes and Isa are on the path to getting back together, if Lucas had missed him too.

It’s with that thought that Jens reluctantly lets Lucas go. “I guess we should go. Not that Robbe will notice if we don’t. He’ll be too busy making moon eyes at Sander.”

“I think Sander would appreciate it,” Lucas says, and Jens is no longer surprised when Lucas takes his hand and they head for the crosswalk.

Lucas probably knows more about what Sander would appreciate considering he has his mom to deal with, so Jens leads the way, trying not to think about how much he would rather be kissing Lucas right now instead of heading to an art show for Sander’s school. Art is something Jens knows absolutely nothing about. But he promised Robbe, and he’d invited Lucas, and they were going.

“So what do I say about the art?” Lucas asks when they reach the school, and Jens laughs.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Then I guess we’ll just be uncultured idiots together,” Lucas says, and he doesn’t blush like he used to, when they first met. It takes a lot more to make Lucas blush now, but Jens sees it as a challenge.

“Maybe it will be all drawings of Robbe,” Jens says as they enter the building, following the signs to the gallery where more people than Jens expects. “Then we can tease him about it for the rest of his life.”

Lucas smiles but he doesn’t say anything as they reach the gallery.

Jens has never been here, never been to Sander’s school actually. The gallery is a large, white room, partitioned with moveable walls, different types of art hung up. Jens doesn’t see anyone he knows, wandering through the exhibits. To his credit, Lucas appears to be appreciating several they pass.

“You know,” Jens says as they pass what he thinks might be a sculpture. It also might be trash. Turning to Lucas, he pulls him in closer, smiling at the shiny new piercing in his nose. He wonders what spurred Lucas to do such a thing. “We could just say we couldn’t find them. My apartment’s empty for the next few hours.”

Lucas glances at him, half a smirk on his face. “These are your friends,” he says, as though Jens isn’t perfectly aware.

“And I invited you before I knew you were going to show up looking so good,” he says, snaking an arm around Lucas’ waist, murmuring his next words against his temple. “I don’t think I can wait a whole hour to get you alone.”

He’s rewarded with a blush this time, a pink tinge along Lucas’ cheeks, the tips of his ears, the back of his neck.

“So I don’t always look good?” Lucas asks instead, and Jens bites back his grin as he tips Lucas’ mouth up to his.

“You do,” he assures him. “It’s just been two very long weeks and I was unprepared.”

“Good answer,” Lucas says, and he grins as Jens leans in to kiss him.

“Hey, there you are!”

Robbe’s voice cuts through them like a knife, and Jens sighs as Lucas turns away before he can close the distance.

Jens is glad his friends like Lucas, that Lucas likes his friends, but right now, he’d rather that Robbe was off somewhere else instead of talking to Lucas enthusiastically about Sander’s drawings and dragging him over to some corner of the gallery.

Jens follows behind them, wrapping his arms around Lucas from behind as they admire Sander’s work. It’s not all Robbe’s face, which disappoints Jens a little. There are other people too, even one of Jens, which surprises him.

“Why is my face up there?” he asks, glancing at Robbe, who shrugs.

“You’re friends. He likes you.”

“No, that can’t be it,” Lucas says, and Jens scoffs, pressing a kiss to his neck instead.

“Shut up. Everyone likes me.”

Robbe is watching them now instead of the drawings, and Jens feels weirdly self-conscious for a second as he straightens up. He shouldn’t, he knows. After all, he’s been with Lucas for a few months now.

He’s saved from Robbe asking a question he doesn’t want to answer when Sander comes up behind them.

“Jens, Lucas,” he greets them both, hugging Lucas. 

They get along like a house on fire, which Jens is glad for. Not that he thinks too much about what his friends think of who he’s dating. He never cared with Britt and Jana and Robbe had always been friends. But Lucas, Lucas is new to the whole group.

Sander steps back from Lucas, pointing at his face. “Is that new?”

“Uh, yeah,” Lucas says, glancing at Jens, who grins, biting his lip.

“I love it,” Sander says seriously. “Very rock and roll.” He glances at Jens. “You guys kind of match now.”

Jens isn’t expecting the way Lucas flushes this time, not quite meeting his gaze, and a thought occurs to him, one he hadn’t considered before.

“Thanks,” Lucas says, looking back at the drawings. “These are all amazing, though I don’t know why you’d want Jens’ ugly face in there.”

Jens scoffs, forgetting for a second about why Lucas pierced his nose. “I am the prettiest person on any wall.”

“Not the wall by the skate park,” Sander says, cheeky, hugging Robbe to him.

Well, nobody can compete with that, Jens thinks, watching Robbe giggle at whatever Sander whispers in his ear. He looks away to find Lucas watching him.

“You can’t fight a giant mural of Robbe’s face,” he says, shrugging. “But seriously, Sander, these are so good.”

Sander grins at Jens, looking only slightly embarrassed at the compliment.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. And thanks for coming all the way up here, Luc.”

Lucas smiles easily. “Can’t think of any other reason I’d rather come.”

Sander laughs as Jens pulls Lucas back against him, shaking his head. 

“Asshole,” Jens says in his ear, messing up Lucas’ carefully styled curls.

“Do you guys even like each other?” Robbe asks, joking, as Lucas rakes his hair back into place.

“Not at all,” Jens says, but he takes Lucas’ hand. “But there’s other art to see, so we’ll catch you guys later.”

Robbe rolls his eyes, but neither he nor Sander stop them from heading in the opposite direction. Jens has no intention of looking at any of the art as they cross the gallery, heading towards the exit.

“Don’t you want to see anything else?” Lucas asks as they pass walls of abstract paintings, and Jens glances over his shoulder at him.

“I’ve already got a piece of art.”

Lucas laughs, tugging him to a stop as they leave the gallery, stepping into a long, empty hallway.

“Do those lines actually work?” he asks, stepping up to Jens, arms sliding around his neck.

“They worked for Sander,” Jens points out, but he doesn’t really care what worked for Sander. He’s already got Lucas right here, in his arms, close enough to kiss and no one around to interrupt them.

He should ask now before he chickens out, before he decides he doesn’t want to know the answer. He gaze sweeps up Lucas’ face, the moles on his skin, the pinkness of his lips, how incredibly blue his eyes are even in the dim hallway lighting. Jens doesn’t think about it often, how fucking gorgeous Lucas is, but he knows it. He’s known it since the first time he saw Lucas and his heart fell into his stomach.

“Why’d you pierce your nose?” he asks, the banter falling away. He watches the way Lucas takes a breath, eyebrows furrowing.

“I don’t know,” he says slowly. “My mom about died when I came home. I guess I kind of wanted something like yours.”

“You wanted to match,” Jens says, echoing Sander’s words, and Lucas makes a face.

“Not exactly. I didn’t pierce my ear.”

There’s a strange feeling in Jens’ stomach, like something warm and fuzzy has taken up residence there when Lucas looks back at him finally.

“Do you think that’s weird?” Lucas asks, apprehensive, and Jens shakes his head.

For a second, he bites it back, bites back the words gnawing at his tongue. But why should he? Why should he stop himself from admitting how he feels? Even if the boys will tease him forever. Even if Robbe will smile at him, all stupid and knowing as if he called it or something.

“I missed you,” he says finally, bringing a hand to Lucas’ jaw, watching Lucas’ eyebrows rise, as though surprised, as though pleased.

“You did?”

Jens nods. “Two weeks is too long without your face.”

It sounds so mushy when he says it out loud, but he wouldn’t take it back, not when Lucas’ eyes seem to shine brighter, his smile widening. He wants Lucas to look like that all the time.

“I missed you too,” Lucas says after a minute, whispers in the empty hall.

Jens gets to kiss him this time, holding him close and licking into his mouth as Lucas smiles against his lips, kisses him back.

“If you ever get another piercing, I want to know right away,” Jens murmurs when they part, lips soft and warm.

“Okay,” Lucas agrees, looking pleased with himself this time as he lifts his chin to kiss Jens again.

They’re not going to see any more art today, and Jens is perfectly okay with that. He’ll be perfectly okay with anything as long as it’s with Lucas.


End file.
